The capability to routinely sort single cells with absolute purity will be developed. This application will fulfill the needs scientists of the cancer research community have to easily select and isolate unique cells, such as stem cells, for specific cloning or abnormal cells, for genetic analysis. A new apparatus will be developed and designed to precisely meet these application requirements. It will give scientists access to cutting edge technologies and unprecedented control over single cell analysis and purification. Single cells will be captured using optical trapping and isolated in microscopic chambers for culture or molecular analysis. The procedure will be semi-automated, reliable and very simple to perform. After proving the technical feasibility of the proposed scientific concept, the prototype apparatus will be converted into a simple and user friendly commercial device. A comprehensive protocol for routine single cell sorting will also be published. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A new integrated system for routine single cell analysis and purification with absolute purity, intended for cancer research. This system will consist of an optical trapping apparatus and a precision microsyringe pump. Disposable cell chambers with unsurpassed miniature dimensions, suitable for single cell manipulations and high resolution microscopy.